


Внутренние демоны

by mikio1322



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: AU, Angst, Drama, Gen, Mental Health Issues, Pre-Slash, Songfic, UST, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:33:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25055494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikio1322/pseuds/mikio1322
Summary: Брок и его внутренние демоны — звери — они все помешались на Стиве. На грёбаном Стиве-мать-его-Роджерсе.[сонгфик под #np найтивыход — знаешь мэри (слова джио россо)]
Kudos: 1





	Внутренние демоны

**Author's Note:**

> настоятельно советую послушать песню, под которую написан этот сонгфик или хотя бы прочитать стих (https://vk.com/public73639582?w=wall-73639582_224), на который написана песня — без этого особого смысла в моём драббле нет

_Знаешь, Мэри, в моей голове звери. Они бы тебя съели,_  
если бы я разрешил.  
Джио Россо 

Мысли были навязчивые, сложные, мутные. Они были похожи на зверей, которым не нужно было ничего — кроме как найти, увидеть, прикоснуться. Присвоить. Брок и его внутренние демоны — _звери_ — они все помешались на Стиве. На грёбаном Стиве-мать-его-Роджерсе.

Не спасало ничего. Ни самого Брока, ни Стива. Хотя Кэпа как раз спасало самообладание Брока.

Помешательство приобретало гротескные формы, ужасные, насмешливые к своему обладателю. Брок почти свихнулся, почти сдох от этих невозможных, глупых и бесполезных чувств. Они были неправильные, такие ненужные — и они придавали сил, давали стимул, помогали вывозить. Выживать. Оставаться человеком, сгорая в невзаимности.

Стив был самым ценным призом, самым невозможным приобретением, самой желанной добычей. Был так далёк от Брока, так невозможно притягателен при этом, что было почти физически трудно удержаться где-то вдали, не приближаться, не навязываться. Не сделать больно, не позволить своим демонам — _зверям_ — взять верх.

Не навредить.

Ещё немного и Брок не выдержит. Ещё чуть-чуть и Брок отпустит своих демонов — _зверей_. Стив не спасётся. Сам Брок не спасётся — сгорит, будет растерзан своими зверями, захлебнётся в чувствах.

Один взгляд голубых глаз, одно нечаянное прикосновение, первое, но не единственное «Рамлоу» из уст Кэпа… Брок хотел ещё. Большего. Это становилось навязчивым желанием — да сам Стив, весь, целиком, был навязчивым желанием. Главной целью. Джекпотом. Причиной жить. Причиной оставаться живым. Не сдохнуть где-то случайно. Добраться до базы. Увидеть Стива. Знать, что завтра всё повторится.

Очередной короткий взгляд глаза в глаза. Очередное приветствие. Возможно, такой же короткий диалог по рабочим вопросам. Возможно, отчаянное, глупое, невозможное желание стать ближе. Хоть как-то. На любых условиях.

Возможно, это было неправильно. Это _было_ неправильно. Все чувства и стремления свелись к одному — желанию обладать. Если бы Брок только позволил взять своим демонам — _зверям_ — верх. Если бы только все ржавые цепи опали. Если бы последние грани были стёрты, последняя дверь в сознании, закрытая на ключ, сорвалась с петель… Это был бы крах всего. Это было бы грандиозное завершение не начавшейся истории.

Сил оставалось всё меньше. Звери пожирали всё. Обесточивали. Становились всё сильнее, всё злее. Наверно, доказывали так, что Стив — главное, нужное, необходимое. Возможно, стоило сделать хоть что-то. Попытаться. Не сгорать в одиночестве. Не греть чужие постели, во сне видя только Стива со всеми его такими знакомыми родинками и веснушками, представляя, как ощущается его кожа под прикосновениями, думая о его таких притягательных губах.

Внутренние демоны — _звери_ — тоже видели только Стива в своих редких снах. Тоже хотели только его. Тоже ненавидели спать под чужими одеялами. Тоже не хотели прятаться, сдерживаться, оставаться в тени.

Они хотели ввериться Стиву, хотели подчиниться. Брок хотел. Как и его внутренние демоны — _звери_ — склонить голову, открыть доверчиво шею, прикрыть глаза в ожидании любой развязки. В ожидании чего угодно, только бы не гореть в этом, только бы знать наверняка, что шансов нет. И не будет.

Сны о Стиве перемешивались с кошмарами. Демоны — _звери_ — брали вверх, вынуждали действовать, хотеть, задыхаться, ненавидеть себя и ещё сильнее любить. Если любовь, конечно, бывала такой. Отчаянной, лишающей кислорода. Так много требующей, заставляющей так невыносимо желать. Отдающей такой невыносимой горечью.

Вся жизнь завязывалась на Роджерсе. Вся истина, весь смысл. Причина жить, единственная, ещё не дающая утонуть, расщепиться на атомы, исчезнуть под плитами своих неправильных, таких ненужных никому чувств.

Если бы только Стив разрешил, если бы только Стив захотел… Если бы он спас и Брока, как спасает всегда и всех. Как спасает весь мир от него самого, так спас бы и Брока — от самого Брока. Укротил бы помешанных на Стиве Броковых демонов — _зверей_.

Возможно, Брок мог бы стать счастливым. Возможно, его внутренние демоны — _звери_ — его бы отпустили.

Если бы только сам Брок не боялся потерять те крохи, что у него были. Если бы судьба не забросила его на противоположную от Стива сторону баррикад. Если бы у Брока был хоть один ничтожный шанс.

Если бы эти звери не пожирали Брока так яростно и отчаянно. Если бы он не свихнулся, не помешался на Стиве. Если бы был свободен.

А лучше бы Стив спасся. Не искушал чужих демонов — _зверей_. Лучше бы вовремя всё остановил.

Если бы Стив стал укротителем Броковых демонов — _зверей_.


End file.
